Lilysplash
Lilysplash is a white she-cat with blue grey patches and striking blue eyes. Life: Kit: Lilypaw was born to Brightheart and Shadowwhisper, she developed her very mischievous personality. Due to lack of mentors, she is the last of her litter to graduate kit-hood. Her mother was killed by an unknown cat, but her death was said to be an accident by falling off of some rocks. She then has withdrawn from everyone, feeling left out. Apprentice: When she was named an apprentice, she was never assigned a mentor. Her half-sister, Larkeyes, taught her some of the ropes, but it was not the same. Lilypaw then ran away because of the growing depression and sense that she didn't belong. Rogue: She then ran away from the joining of the clans with Twigpaw, and they soon broke apart. She joined Marble and began to learn from her. Fawnpaw then joined them, and they all get along well, like a family. Soon after Fawnpaw joined the little rogue family, Marble was caught by one of Ashstar's patrols. She agreed to join them, she didn't tell them of Lilypaw and Fawnpaw, saving them from the fate that she had to take. She left them that night and sent them to a new spot where it would be safer for the two. This broke Lilypaw's heart once again, to have another mother leave her after a short period of time, but her self resolution came quite quickly. She now catches wind of a chance of a lifetime, Soot's Alliance. Warrior: She returned to her original clan, MapleClan after the Clan of Cavern Breezes disbanded. She quickly weaned herself back into clan life, much to the thanks of her beloved sister Flowerpaw. She learned of the horrific time in the clans that she had missed, and the death of Larkeyes. Not long after she had finally settled in, did she meet a tom who loosely called himself Swallow. Swallow and Lillysplash seemed to hit it off right away, despite the scary resemblance between him and Ashstar. Lillysplash found out that he was from CavernClan, but only stayed because of his duty and family. However, despite that, she managed to convince Swallow to join her and her clan because the two wished to stay together and she couldn't bring herself to leave her sister. When Swallow joined the clan, the leader determined him ready for his warrior name, Swallowtail. The clan was a little hesitant in accepting the close resembling son of Ashstar into their clan, but his love for Lillysplash was strong in ways that made it easier to accept him. Despite agreeing to stay in MapleClan, Swallowtail still had unsettled matters that stopped him from getting comfortable in the clan. So, he took a journey for unknown reasons to Lillysplash. After a few moons, Swallowtail returned back to Lillysplash's side. Warrior Gen 2: The strange, yet deadly, virus taking lives of the clan cats quickly spread. This sickness brought about the death of her dear sister. Lillysplash was quickly asked by Swallowtail to join him in BreezeClan, she accepted the invitation. Category:Warrior Category:She-cat Category:Breezeclan